In many parts of the United States, daytime temperatures can extend well over 80° Fahrenheit. People generally consider temperatures over 80° Fahrenheit to be uncomfortable, and temperatures over 80° Fahrenheit are often regarded as being dangerous.
To address this heat, various cooling devices and methods have been devised. For example, evaporative cooling places liquid vapor-typically water vapor—in the air to cool an ambient area. Evaporation, the process whereby a liquid is converted from its liquid to vapor form, is an endothermic (i.e., a heat absorbing) process. This is because energy is required to break the stronger bonds between the molecules of a liquid, so as to allow them to break free in gaseous form. During evaporation, the liquid may absorb this energy from the surrounding air, which, consequently, gets cooled. This cooling effect is known as evaporative cooling.
Misters operate under the principle of evaporate cooling. Specifically, misters operate by forcing into their surroundings fine droplets of water (i.e., mist) through small nozzles at high pressure. These fine droplets of water generally evaporate into their surroundings before they reach the ground, and in so doing, absorb heat from the surrounding air. The surrounding air, in turn, gets desirably cooled. The present invention relates generally to the field of portable misting systems.